Over a Cup of Coffee
by 61wisampa
Summary: Coffee is a stimulant popular to people not just because of its energizing effects but also of its different ways of being served. But who knew coffee could tie people's lives too?


**A/N: Okay, if you're thinking _'Tommy and Kari? WTH?'_ then turn around now coz this is basically just a couple i thought of. i mean, c'mon, there's Takuya/Kari, Takuya/Yolie, Koji/Kari and other couples with basically the main guys of some seasons but Tommy doesn't? That is discrimination right there, people!**

**Anyway, i just took a break-a loooooong break if i might say-from Takumi so... here is a one shot about TOMOKARI! :))**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Digimon... i wish i do though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Over a Cup of Coffee<strong>

"Excuse me!"

Tommy turned to the customer who called with a smile, "Coming!" he called back and quickly made his way to the table, "What would you like to order, Ma'am?"

The three high school girls squealed when he reached the table.

"Uhm… I would like a…" the girl who called him nervously looked back at the menu, seemingly having forgotten what she wanted to order.

"I'd like a Caffe Latte please!" the girl in front of the first one answered.

"One Caffe Latte," Tommy muttered as he wrote down the order, "Anything else?"

"I'll have an Espresso," the last girl from the three replied.

"Cappuccino for me, please," the first girl finally said.

"One Espresso and one Cappuccino," he did the same thing with the orders and looked back at them with a smile, "Is there anything else?"

"No, that would be all," the second girl replied fretfully.

"May I suggest one of our cakes?" Tommy gave another one of his smiles which almost made the three girls faint, "From what you ordered, I'm certain that this would match them perfectly."

The three girls, red as tomatoes, were able to reply a simple, "Okay…"

And before leaving the table, his smile widened at the three girls and he said, "Thank you very much. I'll be back with your orders shortly."

He turned around and went to the counter, fully aware that the three girls were watching him all the way.

Tommy slightly chuckled at the girls' reaction. Getting behind the counter, he put up the order and made his way to get three cups.

"I see Mr. Heartbreaker strikes once again!" His friend Takuya remarked as he took three cups while Takuya finishes the previous orders.

Tommy grinned, "Seriously, Takuya, when are you gonna stop calling me that?" he put down the cups beside Takuya, "I mean, it's not like I ever dated any of _them_."

"No, you never did," Takuya agreed, "And that's the point. You go around taking orders and flirting with every girl along the way and never even give them any attention. You throw away every girl's number you get like some tissue paper!" Takuya said as he took a small slice of cake and put it on a saucer, "And I'll stop calling you that _after_ your relationship status changed to anything except single."

Tommy shook his head at Takuya's reply, "Look, I'm not doing it on purpose."

Takuya looked at him with a raised eyebrow that says, _'No, really?'_

"Okay, fine, I _wasn't_ doing it on purpose." Tommy corrected, "How should I know that they find me extremely good-looking?"

"And there goes that ego of yours…"

"C'mon, Takuya, even if I didn't charm up like that it would be the same," Tommy stated, crossing his arms, "Besides, I don't think smiling at them more often counts as flirting.

"Not unless you use it for your own gain," Takuya retorted, taking another slice of cake, "You basically use your so called charm to brainwash girls into ordering things they didn't want."

"Like you don't appreciate the extra sell…"

"Wanting to sell more and brainwashing helpless girls are two very different things, my friend."

"Yeah sure," Tommy replied dryly, "And besides, I'm not brainwashing them, I'm just having a little fun."

"And having fun includes playing with several girls' hearts?"

"Just admit that you find their reactions funny too," Tommy retorted, taking a tray and putting the orders on it, "And as I said, I never dated any of them so I'm not really playing with them or anything." Tommy said before leaving and giving the orders to the customers.

"Also," Tommy continued when he returned, "I wasn't the one who approached them. It's always the other way around."

"Which brings us back to that Civil Status of yours," Takuya stated as he poured coffee into one of the cups, "I mean c'mon, almost everyone of the opposite gender that comes in here has the hots for you. Middle school, high school, college, graduates, office ladies and one time even that engaged lady,"

"On my defense, I really wasn't trying to flirt with her…"

"But you still caught her attention," Takuya countered, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is," Takuya finished an order of Espresso before looking at Tommy, "You're 22 years old. You're graduating college in a few weeks and you've never had any girl. Zoe and I started dating back in high school and the rest of the gang have their own relationships. JP got married last year, Koichi's engaged and I heard Koji's getting ready to propose too."

"So the point of you telling me all of this is…?"

"The point is we don't want you to end up an old bachelor," Takuya answered in a serious tone, "You've got the brains and looks to make any girl swoon. How can you not have girl friend?"

Tommy's eyebrow rose, "Is this really coming from you?"

"No. Zoe just kept nagging me about it that I was somehow convinced to agree."

Tommy shook his head, "It's because they're all too predictable."

"Huh?"

"They're all the same, those girls," Tommy explained, "All of them act like fan girls, giggling, squealing, always talking about girly things. You know my type, someone who can be serious but is fun to be with and of course, someone who wouldn't swoon."

"So…"

"Basically, I just want a girl that's a bit… different."

The bell on the door suddenly rang, signifying that another customer arrived.

"I'm getting the order," Tommy told Takuya, taking a menu, "Let's talk later."

"Yeah sure, buddy."

When Tommy had a menu in his hands, he got out from behind the counter and went to see the new customer.

It was a girl, _'Of course,' _Tommy thought dryly, but unlike the other girls who came in that day, it seemed that she was there to work and needed a peaceful place. She was carrying a laptop and a huge book (he couldn't tell what kind it was), and instead of sitting on one of the dining tables, she went to one of the comfy chairs that they have.

"Looks like she'll be here for a while," Tommy muttered to himself and looked at his watch. It was only 5:30 and the café will close at 9 o'clock today. He shrugged and made his way to the girl's table.

"Here you go, ma'am," he politely said as he gave the girl the menu.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair, wearing a hair clip to prevent her hair from falling in front of her eyes. She took a hold of the menu and muttered a soft, "thank you."

He suddenly recognized the girl. She was one of their regulars but she often came here with her friends.

Most of the time, she comes to the café with the pink haired girl with glasses that often flirts with him. He wouldn't have minded it until he found out that she had a boyfriend. The pink haired girl's boyfriend came with the two of them one time with another guy who had blonde hair. Pink girl's boyfriend had blue hair that goes down above his shoulders. Tommy recognized the boy in one of his classes in Computer Science. His name was Ichijouji, if he remembered correctly.

The other guy with blonde hair was someone he recognized in the university's basketball team. Takaishi was his name, as he remembered, and from time to time, he would go to this cafe with the girl in front of him, just the two of them. So Tommy assumed that Takaishi and _this_ girl were dating.

"I'll have an Espresso please," the girl told him which got him out of his thinking.

"Right," Tommy answered and quickly wrote down her order, "Anything else?"

"No, that would be all," the girl replied as she turned her laptop on.

He just nodded and left.

Tommy knew that he could very well try and _charm_ the girl into ordering a cake but somehow, he didn't feel like it. For one, he was afraid that if her boyfriend sees him he might beat him up (not that Tommy would lose against the guy, he's stronger than he looks), and another was that he wasn't sure if he would be successful if he tried it.

For some reason, it seemed like the girl wasn't at all affected when he tries to charm up—not that he was complaining but it was a rare occurrence. At first, he was surprised—not to mention attracted to the girl—when he noticed it. But when he realized that the girl was in a relationship, he changed his mind.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who ignored you when you flirted with her?" Takuya suddenly said when Tommy was near the counter.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I never flirted with her."

"Oh sure…"

Tommy just shook his head at Takuya, "Anyway, if you're referring to the girl that never gave interest in me," Tommy corrected, "Yes, that's the girl."

"I thought you were interested in her because she wasn't interested in you?" (wth?) Takuya asked.

"Well, I was," Tommy admitted, "But the reason for that is because she's dating someone else."

"Ah, that blonde varsity," Takuya nodded, "But how can you be so sure that their dating?"

"I have eyes, Takuya," Tommy stated, "And I have a logical mind too."

"First you boast about your _supposedly good looks_, and now you're showing off your brains?" it was Takuya's turn to shake his head, "Your ego is really getting big, Suma."

Tommy frowned, "Who said I was showing _that _off?"

"I have ears, Tommy," Takuya replied, almost imitating Tommy's words, "And, obvious or not, I have a logical mind too."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him but smiled nonetheless, "What were we talking about again?"

"You, still not being able to find a girlfriend," Takuya grinned.

"No, we weren't."

"Whatever. Just go back to work, Suma, or else I'll cut your pay check."

Their day continued without anything interesting happening. More customers came and go except for _that girl_ that was busy typing something on her laptop. She already asked a few refills and ordered a slice of cake once.

Since it was a Monday—and the start of exam week of the nearby university too—Takuya knew that almost no one would come to the café after 7:30, so he decided to close it an hour earlier.

"Is that really your reason?" Tommy gave him a suspicious look.

"Yes," Takuya answered, but when he saw Tommy's look, he continued, "But also because I asked Zoe out tonight?" he gave Tommy a sheepish smile.

"I knew it," Tommy muttered, "So I guess now you're going to ask me to close this place up?"

"I'm sure there won't be any other customers coming in!" Takuya clasped his hands together and started to beg, "Please Tommy, I really need you right now!"

Tommy shook his head in defeat and sighed, "Alright, alright."

"Yes! You're a life saver, buddy! Anyway, you won't have much problem," Takuya put an arm over Tommy's shoulder and grinned, "Since she's the only one left here."

Tommy looked at _that girl_ who was still typing something in her laptop. She's been there the whole time, only moving when she wanted to go to the comfort room or when she wanted to order another refill of her Espresso. It seemed like she was oblivious of the things around her since she didn't seem to notice that the café is empty.

After looking briefly at _that girl_, Tommy looked back at Takuya, "Which is exactly why I have a problem. Who knows how long she's gonna be here? I can't throw her out. And I definitely can't leave her behind."

"Well, you're gonna have to think of something, buddy," Takuya patted Tommy's back and got his bag, "If you can't, just wish she won't be here until midnight. See ya!"

Tommy rolled his eyes at Takuya as he walked out the door.

There wasn't really anything else left to be done on the café. Takuya had helped in the cleaning before he bailed. All that's really left is to wait for _that girl_ to finish and then lock the café.

Not finding anything worth doing, he took his own laptop to the counter and there, he continued his 'little project'. Or at least tried to.

His thoughts kept coming back to _that girl_ who also had her head buried in her laptop. He started to wonder about her. She's been a regular customer for a while but he still didn't know her name. Actually, he barely knew anything about her at all.

Well, what he did know was that she was the same age as him so she's probably graduating soon too. As for what university, he wasn't sure. He has never seen her in Shibuya University before, but now that he stared at her, he noticed that her ID lace was indeed from the said university.

Wait… he was staring at her?

Tommy shook his head and tried—and failed—to refocus on what he was doing.

When it was already about 8:15, Tommy gave up on trying to continue his little project and decided to try and do something else.

Failing on that task as well (his thoughts still went back to her), he decided to confront the problem head on.

"Want some water?"

_The girl_ suddenly looked up, a bit startled by the voice. She came face to face with Tommy holding out a glass of water on his right hand and another on his left, all the while smiling politely at her.

"I'd give you another cup of coffee but too much caffeine isn't good for your health," Tommy continued.

_The girl_, a bit embarrassed, shook her head, "No, thank you, and I didn't—"

She was cut off when Tommy suddenly put down the glass beside her and said, "Don't worry, I know you didn't ask for it. Just thought you might want some water after drinking three cups of Espresso for the last two and a half hours," Tommy also put down his glass on the table.

_The girl_, a little taken aback, replied, "Thank you," as she took a sip of the water.

"No problem," Tommy told her before turning around and getting his laptop from the counter where he left it.

_The girl _watched him the whole time, and as she did so, she noticed that there weren't any other people around.

"Oh no! What time is it?" Tommy heard _the girl_ cry before he turned around, "Oh god, you must be closed already! I'm so sorry."

"It's almost 8:30," he replied as he calmly walked back to the table, "Don't worry, you can go on." He sat on the opposite side of _the girl_'s table, "Term paper, right?"

_The girl_ sighed, "The one and only," she briefly rubbed her temples before turning to Tommy, "I'm sorry about this and thank you again. It's just so relaxing here that I can easily focus on working."

"I'm glad you find our café enjoyable, ma'am" Tommy replied with another polite smile.

_The girl_ giggled lightly, "By the way, I'm Kari," she held out a hand to Tommy, "I'm studying in Shibuya University."

Tommy shook her hand, mentally celebrating after finally knowing her name, "Tommy, I study there too."

"Really? What course?" Kari asked.

"Computer Science," Tommy answered, "You know, those geeks you always find in the computer lab?"

Kari giggled, "Well, I'm studying Communication Arts. You know, those nerds you always see in the library or around campus holding a camera?"

Tommy chuckled in return, "I see we're both of the same specie then."

They both laughed. For a while, Kari forgot her paper and Tommy noticing this, smiled.

"So, you feel better now?" he asked.

Kari looked at him with slight surprise and realized that he was trying to do. She had been so stressed since she came in the café and Tommy was just trying to make her relax for a while.

She smiled and replied, "Yes, thank you."

"No problem," Tommy grinned back, "And you can stay here as long as you need. I don't mind."

"Again, thank you. I really need a break from all this stuff." Kari said as she closed her laptop, "So, what were you planning to do while I finish my paper?"

"Ah, well, I was planning to continue my little project here," Tommy answered as he patted his laptop lightly, "You know, write the program and stuff."

"What kind of program are you writing?"

"It's actually a game," Tommy replied with a smile, "Ever since I was a kid I've been a video game addict so I wanted to take Computer Science for Game Development. It's been my dream since I was little."

"That's really nice," Kari commented with a smile.

"Well, how about you?" Tommy asked, "What's your dream?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure until I was a senior in high school," Kari admitted, "I always thought that I wanted to teach, but someone introduced me to the world of writing, filming and photography."

"Who's that?"

"My mentors in our press club," Kari explained, "You see, our press club doesn't just take up the school's newspaper. It also includes video making, street photography and radio broadcasting. It's not even proper to call it a press club. We're more on a news network."

"So you guys are like CNN." Tommy commented.

"I guess so," Kari agreed, "But much more fun than that. Our club airs on the school's speakers twice a week and during special events. We have this program where we show videos we made to the whole student body. We document any event in school. And of course, we have our school newspaper."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did," Kari stated softly, reminiscing the memory, "My mentors were Comm. Arts graduates so I thought, I wanted to do that too. And look where it has taken me, doing a long Term paper in a closed café late at night with a fellow college student keeping her company."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing…"

"Well, staying here and doing this paper for a few hours isn't really in my book of fun things to do," Kari replied, "But I guess ending up here isn't a completely bad thing." She smiled at him.

"Well, though getting overtime isn't really my style, I don't mind being in this situation either," Tommy smiled.

"And speaking of late," Tommy continued, "Don't you have anyone who'll take you home? It's not safe for you to go home alone."

"Unfortunately, no, since all my friends are probably _too busy_ to even answer their phones," Kari answered, making a face.

Tommy chuckled, "Party at your dorm?"

"Who knew how annoying those things are, huh?"

"Don't worry, I've felt your pain," Tommy replied which made Kari giggle, "Anyway, how about your boyfriend?"

Kari seemed slightly surprised, "Sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about but I don't have a boyfriend."

Her answer made Tommy confused, "You don't? How about that blonde guy you used to come here with?"

"You're talking about, TK," she remarked, "No, he's not my boyfriend, though he gets mistaken a lot. He's just a really close friend. We've known each other since we were seven and have been inseparable ever since."

"_Really?_"

"You sound like you don't believe me," Kari joked.

"Ah, no, just a bit surprised is all," Tommy defended, "How can you not have a boyfriend?"

"Well, for one, I'm focusing on my studies right now so I don't have time for those," Kari explained, "And two, like you're the one to talk, Mr. Heartthrob."

"What?" Tommy asked in an amused voice.

"My friend Yolie knows about almost every good looking guy in and out the campus," Kari stated, "And you're practically popular inside and outside the university."

"_I am?_" Tommy asked incredulously.

Kari laughed at Tommy's reaction.

They talked with each other about anything that came to their minds. They both enjoyed their little chat; it made them forget their problems for a moment. After a few minutes, they both decided to continue their respective works.

For several minutes, only the sound of their keyboards being pushed was heard. Kari continued with her paper and Tommy also worked on his little project. Tommy also made them a cup of coffee each, saying that it's in the house. None of them spoke until Kari did.

"Ugh, there is absolutely no way I'm gonna finish this tonight!" Kari exclaimed exasperatingly as she put her head on both of her hands, "Screw with suma. I barely slept for the whole week because of you."

Tommy who heard everything she said grinned slightly, "I see we have an honour student here."

Kari immediately looked up and blushed a little, "Oh no, it's nothing really. I probably just got lucky." She said, waving off her statement earlier.

"Luck alone doesn't make someone a Suma Cumlaude," Tommy stated, "Just be proud that you are."

"I guess… I'm still just a candidate for it though," Kari shyly muttered, "But because of this paper, I'll probably get kicked off the list." She replied a bit dejectedly.

"Don't think like that," Tommy encouraged, "I bet you just need some rest and you'll be able to finish that."

"The problem is I don't have time to rest," Kari replied tiredly, "I have to pass this tomorrow afternoon and I still haven't printed out half of it."

"I guess that is a problem…"

"Seriously, Mr. Kimura would be the death of me."

"Wait, you mean Professor Koichi Kimura, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yes…" Kari confirmed hesitantly.

"I can't believe he's your English professor."

"Why? Is he your professor too?"

Tommy shook his head, "He _was_ on my third year. But not only that, he's an old friend of mine, though he seems older than he is, he's only two years older than us."

"Wait, you're friends with your own professor?" Kari asked, a bit amused.

"Like it mattered anyway," Tommy shrugged, "He gave me my lowest score in the university."

Kari giggled as Tommy made a face, "Well, he's just being fair."

"Maybe he was being _too_ fair with me…" Tommy wondered out loud as he continued to make a face, "Anyway, if that's the case, I've got an idea. I can probably help you out with your problem."

Kari had a look of confusion on her face, "How?"

"Watch," Tommy told her before taking his phone out and dialling a number.

Kari watched Tommy as he stood up and waited for someone to answer. She noticed him put his free hand in his pocket as he waited.

"Hey, Koichi, it's me," Tommy said in a somewhat worried tone which was different from his tone earlier, "Yeah, I'm just fine," he chuckled, "Thanks, Koichi."

Kari briefly wondered if it really was her English professor talking on the other line because of how familiar Tommy seemed to address him.

"Anyway, can I ask you a favour?" Tommy's tone became worried again but with a hint of guilt, "It's just that, I met one of your students here who was finishing a term paper for your class."

Tommy paused briefly, "Yes, she's been working on it for hours and she just finished a few minutes ago."

Kari's eyebrow rose at Tommy's statement.

"Well… it's just that, it's my fault," Tommy sounded really guilty and Kari silently praised his acting skills, "When she finished, she got another cup of coffee so, of course, I had to bring it to her.

"And I uh… I… accidentally spilled coffee all over her laptop," Tommy admitted embarrassingly which almost made Kari think that it did happen.

"I know, I told her sorry but when I tried to reboot the laptop, it didn't work," Tommy stated, "I told her I'd fix her laptop but all her files are saved in it, including her paper."

Tommy paused, "Well, I was wondering if you could… you know, give her an extension? I found out that she's running for suma and I'd feel bad if this causes her to lose that."

Kari stared at him as she finally realized what he was trying to do.

"Well, it would normally take one or two days to fix her laptop…" Tommy trailed off and Kari concluded that Mr. Kimura was probably talking, "Really? Thank you so much, Koichi, I owe you a lot." Tommy suddenly exclaimed happily.

"Kamiya?" Tommy looked at Kari in question. She understood that he was asking if it's her last name and nodded, "Yeah, it's her."

Tommy once again paused, "Alright, thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Tommy hung up and smiled at Kari victoriously, "Your paper won't be due until Thursday."

Kari just stared at him disapprovingly, "I can't believe you just lied to my English professor."

"Correction, I lied to my _friend_," he said as he put his phone back in his pocket, "Besides, think of it as a payback. The grade he gave in English almost made me lose my 1.18 average…" Tommy muttered.

"I see we have another honour student here," Kari jokingly remarked.

Tommy looked back at her in slight surprise before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about not telling you. I didn't think it was important."

"You're a hypocrite, you know."

Tommy chuckled, "Trust me, I do," he then walked closer to her and held out his hand, "So, now that your paper's out of the way, you wanna have dinner with me? I haven't eaten dinner yet and I'm pretty sure you as well."

Kari stared at his hand for a moment before looking back at him with an amused smile, "You're asking me out to dinner?"

Tommy shrugged, "My treat,"

Kari thought for a moment before taking his hand and saying, "I'd like that."

Together, they closed the café before heading out to have the first of the many dinners they will have.

"So? How did it go?" Koichi asked through the phone as he sat on his desk.

_"Exactly as planned, buddy,"_ Takuya answered, _"Awesome work, Koichi!"_

"I can't believe you made me go against everything I do as a professor just to get Tommy a girl," Koichi said disapprovingly, "But all things considered, it's worth it."

_"True that, my friend," _Takuya agreed, _"Anyway, thanks again. And sorry for making you do what Tommy asked. See ya."_

"Bye," Koichi said as he hung up, "Ms. Kamiya has got to pass an excellent paper or else I'll get Tommy back for making me extend the deadline."

~~_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those who wasted time reading this, thank you! and this is officially the first FanFic with the couple Tommy Himi and Kari Kamiya! yay! :D oh, the other one you see when you search this couple is actually TK/Kari so that doesn't count :))**

**thanks for reading this again! Ciao~~**


End file.
